


di dalam sana, kutulis namamu

by NairelRaslain



Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Family, Friendship, Gen, lil' bit ooc (atau banyak hahaha)
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 09:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10553646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NairelRaslain/pseuds/NairelRaslain
Summary: Karena namamu (mulai sekarang dan begitulah untuk sampai nanti) selalu ada dalam daftar resolusi hidupku.#MBFFB2017 [Beginner – 2, 5]





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Disklaimer** : _Boboiboy_ merupakan properti sah milik Monsta.  
>  ** _#MBFFB2017 [Beginner – 2, 5]_**  
>  **Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun atas dibuatnya fanfiksi ini.**

“Bang?”

Kaizo yang tadinya tengah mengurusi setumpuk tugas kuliahnya langsung menggerakkan kepala (dan menemukan Fang yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya), “Hm?”

Sepasang mata Fang bergerak, dilempar menuju sudut kamar abangnya. Barangkali menatap rak piala milik Kaizo, barangkali menatap lukisan pemandangan kota malam hari yang baru Kaizo buat dan dipasangnya di dinding atas komputer, atau barangkali hanya membuang arah pandangan. Kaizo hanya bisa menebak-nebak.

“Tahu siapa yang menjual apa saja dan bisa mengabulkan apa saja?”

Dahi Kaizo berlipat tiga begitu mendengar pertanyaan adiknya. “Memangnya yang begitu ada?” Namun, Kaizo buru-buru berpikir begitu Fang menatapnya serius (terlalu serius). “Oh? Coba saja ke Bago Go, barangnya bagus-bagus.”

“Sambungkan. Pribadi. Aku mau bicara.”

“Hah?” Kaizo praktis memutar tubuhnya penuh. “Mencurigakan. Mau apa—“

“Sambungkan,” ulang Fang lagi dengan sepasang mata tepat terarah pada Kaizo. “Itu urusanku.”

Kaizo meloloskan selarik napas panjang, “Baiklah,” katanya, “kembali ke kamarmu, biar kusambungkan.”

**.**

**.**

“ _Yang harus dilakukan Boboiboy lima tahun (dan selebihnya) ke depan_?” Fang mendecakkan lidah. “Ya Tuhan, norak sekali.”

Boboiboy yang sedetik lalu terperanjat, segera melirik judes ke arah Fang yang mengintip memonya dari belakang. “Diam kau, Fang!”

Namun, Fang malah tergelak dengan hebatnya. Kalau Boboiboy tidak ingat pesan kakeknya untuk selalu menjadi anak baik dan ramah kepada semua teman-temannya selama bersekolah di luar kota, Boboiboy yakin tangan kanan terkepalnya (yang sudah panas) pasti akan dengan senang hati menyambar rahang teman (yang sialnya) sekamar asrama dengannya itu.

“Punya rumah cokelat yang bisa dimakan?” Boboiboy gelagapan begitu Fang membaca apa yang baru ditulisnya. “Kaupikir ini cerita Hansel dan Gretel yang menemukan rumah nenek sihir di dalam hutan?” Fang menjeda hanya untuk tertawa dan kembali berujar, “Serius, Boboiboy, kau memang cuma bocah.”

Boboiboy mendecakkan lidah keras-keras. “Kau punya banyak waktu luang sampai sebegini relanya mau mengurusi resolusi hidupku?“ Napas dibuang kasar dan Boboiboy mendelik ke arah Fang yang menahan tawa. “Serius, deh, mending kamu nyari kerjaan yang bermanfaat—“

“Kau tidak?” Tepat ketika Boboiboy menutup memonya, Fang mengambil kursi belajar miliknya sendiri dan duduk di samping Boboiboy. “Lagi pula untuk apa, sih, resolusi hidup ditulis di memo—yang demi Tuhan, Boboiboy, kenapa sampulnya harus Ben 10?” Boboiboy terpejat, refleks memukul kepala Fang dengan kotak pensil. “Ditulis di kepala dan ingatanmu saja ‘kan cukup—ah, aku lupa, amatiran sepertimu memang tidak bakal bisa. Sabar, ya.”

“Sialan!” Boboiboy langsung saja kecewa begitu pukulan yang dilayangkan berikutnya tidak berhasil mengenai kepala Fang. “Tidak ada salahnya, ‘kan, ditulis begini? Kalau kamu sudah besar nanti, yang kamu tulis sudah bisa kamu penuhi, kamu pasti bakal bangga lihat resolusi hidupmu sudah banyak yang dicoret. Kau bakal merasa semua hidupmu tidak sia-sia dan sudah memperjuangkan banyak hal.”

Jawaban Boboiboy disambut wajah Fang (yang demi dunia dan isinya sungguh sangat menyebalkan) yang pura-pura terkejut, “Kamu yakin tidak masalah ketika sudah dewasa nanti lihat memomu dan sampulnya Ben 10?”

Tangan Boboiboy membuka acak memonya dengan kasar sembari menjawab, “Fang, bukan itu intinya!”

Tawa Fang meledak (dan berderai begitu lama, sampai Boboiboy harus rela ditertawai sebegitu lamanya). “Terserah kau sajalah, aku tidak peduli.”

Boboiboy mendengus, “Kata orang yang sedari tadi merecokiku.”

“Sesukaku, dong.” Sepasang mata Fang bergulir setelah Boboiboy menjawab dengan “ _Iya, iya_ ,” menuju memo terbuka di pangkuan Boboiboy (dan sepasang mata Boboiboy ikut menatap memonya. Di halaman itu banyak Boboiboy tulis mengenai hal-hal yang harus Boboiboy ingat. Ada napas kasar yang diembuskan sebelum suara Fang kembali terdengar, “Kau akan terus menjadi amatiran kalau kerjaanmu begitu.”

Fang segera beranjak, mengembalikan kursi belajar, dan naik ke atas ranjang setelah mengucapkan kalimat tadi. Boboiboy memperhatikan Fang yang menarik selimut dan memunggunginya. Setelah mengeluarkan napas, Boboiboy menatap halaman memo yang masih terbuka di pangkuannya. Dibacanya perlahan-lahan. Boboiboy menuliskan jadwal sehari-harinya (mulai dari bangun tidur sampai kegiatan malam hari di kamar asrama) yang selalu Boboiboy taati sampai saat ini.

Lembar-lembar berikutnya, memo itu ditulisi tentang pengetahuan dasar kemiliteran. Berhubung sekolahnya memang semi militer, Boboiboy selalu merasa perlu menuliskan itu semua. Ada jadwal latihan pagi sampai kegiatan belajar mengajar di kelas seperti biasa. Banyak rumus-rumus dan jembatan keledai yang Boboiboy tulis sendiri untuk membantunya belajar dan memahami pelajaran. Memo kecil bersampul Ben 10 (sungguh tidak sengaja karena Boboiboy terburu membelinya) itu memang sudah diisi banyak hal. Boboiboy memang amatiran, kalau hal-hal penting seperti itu tidak ditulis, Boboiboy bakal lupa. Lagi pula memang bukan sebuah masalah, ‘kan, menulis sesuatu di memo?

Boboiboy mengembuskan napas. Sadar sudah terlalu larut (ketika tidak sengaja menatap ke arah jam lalu keluar lewat jendela dan menemukan bulan besar di langit hitam), Boboiboy langsung meletakkan memo ke dalam laci dan menuju ranjang yang bersisian dengan milik Fang.

**.**

**.**

“Kau terlihat kesulitan. Butuh bantuanku, hm?”

Kedua bahu Boboiboy praktis terangkat begitu mendengar suara yang tiba-tiba muncul dari balik punggungnya. “Jangan mengagetkanku begitu,” ujarnya begitu Fang menarik kursi belajar dan menempatkan diri di samping Boboiboy.

Fang tampak tidak peduli dan kepalanya langsung bergerak mengintip buku catatan Boboiboy yang terbuka di atas meja. Boboiboy pasrah, hitung-hitung tugasnya bisa menjadi sedikit lebih ringan kalau Fang membantu. “Yang begini saja kau tidak bisa? Ck, apa yang kaulakukan selama di kelas? Tidur sampai ngiler?”

Tangan Boboiboy langsung menekan kepala Fang menjauh. Salah Boboiboy sempat berharap bakal dibantu Fang meringankan tugasnya. Seharusnya Boboiboy tahu, Fang hanya akan membodoh-bodohkannya. “Minggir, aku bisa sendiri!”

“Yang bahkan tujuh soal baru dikerjakan satu—hah, satu bahkan belum, ternyata—sejak selesai makan malam sampai jam setengah sepuluh?” Tubuh depan Boboiboy terbentur meja belajarnya, tepukan Fang terlalu keras. “Kebodohanmu membuatku takjub.”

“Sialan,” umpat Boboiboy sambil menjambak rambut liar Fang. “Aku melamun! Kalau tidak pasti juga sudah dapat dua! Pasti!” Boboiboy menarik kembali tangannya, sadar Fang menjerit terlalu keras. “Lagi pula aku tidak butuh bantuanmu, bocah sombong!”

“Wajar kalau aku sombong.” Fang tersenyum miring. Telunjuknya mengetuk kepalanya sendiri. “Aku punya ini, ingat?”

Boboiboy nyaris berucap kasar dan menerjang Fang dengan beringas kalau saja Fang tidak segera menangkap kedua tangannya sambil bilang, “Aku ajarkan,” katanya, membuat Boboiboy tenang walau masih dendam setengah mati. “Aku akan pelan-pelan sampai kau mengerti.”

Fang serius, jadi Boboiboy pasrah saja. Dan Fang sama sekali tidak berbohong soal mengajarinya pelan-pelan. Fang mengajarinya sampai mengerti dan tujuh soal Matematika (yang menurut Boboiboy levelnya gila-gilaan) bisa selesai dua jam kemudian (atau lebih?). Boboiboy merasa bangga, diam-diam memuji kemampuan Fang. Sepertinya Fang bakal cocok kalau jadi guru ketika sudah besar nanti (dan tentu saja Boboiboy tidak mengatakannya).

“Kebebalanmu memang luar biasa.” Fang buka suara, “Aku terkejut kau bisa bertahan selama ini.”

“Sial!” Boboiboy menggeram, menyesal telah memuji Fang tadi.

Fang tertawa, kemudian mengembalikan kursi dan naik ke ranjang. “Jangan tidur terlalu malam,” pesannya.

Boboiboy mendengus, “Kau yang tidur terlalu awal.”

“Ini namanya menghemat tenaga.” Boboiboy mendengus mendengar jawaban Fang. “Serius. Kau sebaiknya tidur juga. Jadi kau tidak bakal tertidur di kelas Matematika.”

“Iya, sial!” Fang tertawa pelan, tapi kemudian tawanya hilang. Boboiboy merapikan alat tulisnya, tapi urung juga beranjak ke ranjang. Diperhatikannya dulu bulan purnama di langit hitam malam itu. Boboiboy jadi ingat macam-macam. Ingat kakeknya, ingat Ochobot, dan ingat ayah ibunya.

Boboiboy membasuh wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya yang kering. Segera setelahnya, dia menuju ranjangnya sendiri. Fang tidak bersuara, mungkin sudah tidur. Boboiboy masih belum mengantuk, jadi hanya menatap langit-langit tinggi kamar saja. “Fang?”

“Hm?”

“Oh?” Boboiboy menggerakkan kepala, mendapati punggung Fang. Ternyata Fang masih terjaga. “Terima kasih untuk barusan. Dan um …,” ucapan Boboiboy berhenti sejenak, “kalau kau tidak keberatan, aku bisa membagi halaman memoku yang tersisa untuk resolusi hidup kita.” Boboiboy berdaham, sadar kalimatnya bisa menciptakan arti ganda. “Untuk resolusi hidupmu, maksudku.”

Tidak ada jawaban. Boboiboy mendadak khawatir Fang bakal tertawa keras lalu bilang “ _Resolusi seperti itu hanya untuk bocah amatiran sepertimu, bodoh_!” atau yang lebih parah bakal yakin setengah mati kalau Boboiboy sudah tidak waras karena tidak bisa beradaptasi di sekolah ini. Boboiboy kalang kabut. Berdoa semoga Fang sudah tertidur dan tidak mendengar apa pun. “A-anu—“

“Aku tidak butuh memo bersampul Ben 10. Terlalu kekanakan.”

Boboiboy meringis. Jawaban Fang sudah bisa diduganya. “Ya, maaf, aku—“

“Kita beli yang baru,” sela Fang cepat. “Kalau punyamu sudah habis.” Boboiboy terjengkang begitu Fang mengubah posisi tidur dan secara tiba-tiba melemparkan bantal tepat ke arah wajahnya.

“Hei, apa yang—“

“Dasar bodoh!” Boboiboy mengerjap, mengira Fang marah besar, tapi hanya ada senyum miring biasa di wajah Fang. “Seharusnya aku memang tidak berharap bisa mendapatkan pernyataan yang lebih bagus dari bocah amatiran sepertimu.” Fang mendecak. “Aku lupa kemampuanmu _cuma segitu_. Ah, salahku, salahku.”

Boboiboy tertawa. “Maaf, Fang, aku tidak punya otak yang bagus. Seharusnya kau mengajariku lebih banyak hal, supaya otakku lebih berkembang dan layak saing.”

**.**

**.**

Fang menatap lama pintu kamar abangnya yang tertutup rapat sambil menimbang-nimbang. Tangannya menyentuh daun pintu dan pintu langsung terayun terbuka. Abangnya sedang duduk membelakanginya, sepertinya sedang sibuk. Fang membuang napas, “Bang?”

Kepala abangnya bergerak menuju ke arahnya, “Hm?”

Fang langsung menggulirkan bola matanya, mendadak tertarik dengan sudut kamar abangnya yang penuh jaring laba-laba. “Tahu siapa yang menjual apa saja dan bisa mengabulkan apa saja?”

Fang tahu betul abangnya heran setengah mati. Fang jelas tahu, tapi Fang harus melakukan ini. Setidaknya, ia harus benar-benar mencoba.  
.

**.**

**.**

Memo bersampul Ben 10 dipandangi lama. Fang mencoba mencibir bagaimana selera Boboiboy yang sama sekali tidak bagus. Namun, semakin lama dipandangi, Fang semakin merasa dipecundangi. Fang bahkan perlu lebih dari tiga kali ambil napas dan membuangnya sebelum berhasil menggerakkan tangan untuk membuka memo tersebut.

Boboiboy menuliskan banyak hal di memo itu. Jadwal sehari-hari, jadwal latihan pagi, sampai catatan-catatan kecil yang bagi Fang sama sekali tidak penting. Lalu Fang ingat bagaimana paniknya seorang Boboiboy yang suatu ketika kelupaan tidak membawa memo di tengah jam makan siang. Mengingatnya saja membuat Fang malu.

Fang sampai di halaman Boboiboy menuliskan banyak sekali tujuan hidup yang harus Boboiboy lakukan. Sebagian di antaranya mungkin sudah Boboiboy tulis sejak semester awal karena kertasnya agak menguning terkena tinta. Fang hanya menemukan begitu banyak tulisan-tulisan yang yang sudah dicoret, meski ketika Fang membalik beberapa halaman, banyak daftar resolusi yang belum dicoret sama sekali.

> _• kerja sambilan kalau sudah kuliah nanti (supaya tidak merepotkan Tok Aba melulu)_  
>  _• ajak Ochobot keliling Eropa!_  
>  _~~• lulus ujian akhir semester ini!~~ _  
>  _• punya rumah cokelat yang bisa dimakan_  
>  _• mengalahkan Fang dalam basket sebelum kuliah nanti (sialan, Fang benar-benar bagus, aku iri setengah mati)_  
>  _~~• dapat nilai 9 di ujian matematika minggu depan (lalu pamer ke Fang, ehehe)~~ _  
>  _~~• beli bola baru, yang lama sudah rusak~~ _  
>  _~~• jangan sampai menunggak tugas lagi~~ _

Fang jelas tahu Boboiboy itu hebat, bisa memenuhi resolusi-resolusi hidup (meski sebagian besar yang sudah terpenuhi adalah resolusi jangka pendek). Tangan Fang bergerak mengambil alat tulis di laci meja belajarnya, membalik halaman kosong memo tersebut, dan menulis dengan hati-hati; _yang harus dilakukan (oleh Fang)_ di baris pertama. Kemudian ditulislah resolusi-resolusi hidup Boboiboy yang belum terpenuhi (dan resolusi hidupnya sendiri). Fang yang akan memenuhinya (selama itu sanggup dilakukannya).

> _• kerja sambilan (akan kucoba) ___  
> _• punya kedai cokelat (aku tidak mungkin membangun rumah cokelat, jadi akan kudirikan kedai cokelat buat Boboiboy)_  
>  _• mengajak Ochobot keliling Eropa_  
>  _• aku akan serius bermain basket_  
>  _• melakukan semuanya sepenuh hati untuknya_

__  
__  


“Fang?”

Seakan tersengat, tangan Fang terburu memasukkan memo ke dalam laci meja belajarnya. Fang langsung bangkit dan menyambar daun pintu kamarnya. “Ya, Bang?”

“Turun sebentar?” Fang mengerutkan dahi dan Kaizo langsung menambahkan, “Kalau kau tidak sibuk.”

Fang langsung mengamini. Kaizo berbalik dan menuruni tangga, sementara Fang mengekori abangnya dalam diam. Pasti ada hal yang ingin Kaizo sampaikan, tidak mungkin Kaizo mengajak turun hanya untuk sesuatu yang sepele. Kaizo menuntun Fang sampai serambi depan rumah mereka dan Fang mendapati dua cangkir cokelat panas yang sudah Kaizo siapkan di atas meja.

“Masih merasa sedih dan bersalah?”

Tangan Fang menyambar cangkir cokelat bagiannya, meski tidak langsung mencicipi cokelat panas yang menggoda itu. Fang jelas tahu ke arah mana percakapan ini nantinya. “Tidak mungkin tidak.” Fang menggigiti bibir bawahnya. “Rasanya seperti baru kemarin.”

Dari sudut matanya, Fang tahu Kaizo menggerakkan kepala, sepertinya mengamini ucapan Fang barusan. “Ya, tapi itu sudah beberapa minggu yang lalu, Fang.”

Karena itulah rasanya baru seperti kemarin, masih sangat membekas. “Itu salahku,” ucap Fang dengan sepasang mata menatap ke dalam cangkirnya yang masih penuh. “Seharusnya aku tidak memaksa pulang di hari pertama setelah upacara kelulusan. Bodoh, padahal dia minta—“

“Fang.” Dan sepasang mata Fang langsung menuju ke arah abangnya lurus-lurus. “Musibah. Kau tidak tahu kapan terjadi dan siapa yang—“

“Menjadi korban. Aku hafal setengah mati,” sergah Fang tidak sabaran. “Dan itu artinya dengan nyawa Boboiboy yang tidak selamat dan aku selamat dalam kecelakaan itu?”

Kaizo menyesap cokelatnya dulu sebelum menjawab, “Tidak hanya dia yang meninggal dan tidak hanya kau yang selamat. Lebih baik kau bersyukur, kau bisa hidup dan mengejar mimpimu—“

“Dan tidak dengan dia.” Fang mengeratkan pegangannya pada gagang cangkir. “Dia tidak.” Padahal memo Ben 10 itu belum habis. Padahal Fang belum membeli memo baru supaya bisa diisi berdua. Fang bisa meraih mimpi karena Fang masih hidup, tapi tidak dengan Boboiboy.

“Dia tidak bisa hidup tanpamu.” Suara Kaizo kembali mengganggu Fang. “Tapi tidak denganmu.”

“Apa maksudmu?! Aku tidak bisa—“

“Kau bisa.” Nada suara Kaizo terlalu keras, Fang langsung bungkam. “Sekeras apa pun keinginan dan usahamu membawa dia kembali, kau tahu itu tidak mungkin.” Fang menggigit bibirnya sendiri. “Bahkan Bago Go. Dia juga tidak bisa.”

“K-kau … kau—“

“Kau bertingkah aneh sejak hari pemakaman.” Kaizo tersenyum, tapi itu patah. Fang menatap cangkirnya lagi. “Membaca ulang memo milik Boboiboy, pergi diam-diam tiap Minggu pagi untuk ke makam, menyembunyikan undangan dari kampus favoritmu, dan tiba-tiba minta dihubungkan ke Bago Go.” Fang menelan ludahnya begitu Kaizo menatapnya lembut. “Jangan menatapku seperti itu, Fang, aku abangmu, mustahil aku tidak tahu apa yang kaulakukan.”

Fang tetap menutup mulut untuk beberapa saat kemudian. Meresapi ucapan-ucapan abangnya yang sialnya memang seperti itulah kebenarannya dan meresapi cangkirnya yang sudah mendingin (juga dirinya yang menjerit-jerit dalam kebisuan malam). “Tapi ilmu pengetahuan sudah berkembang dengan begitu pesat,” ucap Fang akhirnya. “Banyak penemuan, banyak teori, dan banyak hal-hal gila. Aku tidak mungkin salah.”

“Kau tidak.” Kaizo berucap tenang. “Kau hanya lupa bahwa Boboiboy adalah manusia biasa yang cuma punya satu nyawa.”

Fang terkesiap, linglung, dan tenggelam dalam pikirannya yang bercabang-cabang. Kesadaran kembali ketika bahunya ditepuk lembut. Dan ketika Fang menengadahkan kepala, wajah abangnyalah yang dia lihat. “Ambil undangannya, kejar mimpimu. Kalau kau tidak bisa melakukannya untuk dirimu sendiri,” ucap Kaizo sambil menggerakkan tangan dan menepuk kepala Fang pelan-pelan, “lakukanlah untuk Boboiboy. Kau tahu pasti apa yang harus kaulakukan, Fang.”

Fang merapatkan bibirnya. Menatap lama cangkir cokelatnya yang masih penuh, menatap refleksi dirinya yang tidak terbentuk sempurna. Abangnya sudah kembali masuk ke dalam rumah beberapa waktu yang lalu, tetapi Fang masih saja diam.

“Sial, sejak kapan kau bisa sebijak itu?” Fang menyesap cokelatnya yang dingin dan menghabiskan beberapa waktu sambil menatap bulan purnama yang terang di langit hitam.

Fang bangkit dan merayap masuk ke dalam rumah. Kalau Boboiboy tidak bisa melanjutkan permainan karena nyawanya sudah habis maka Fang tidak. Selama Fang masih mengantongi nyawa (sesedikit apa pun itu), artinya Fang masih bisa melanjutkan permainan. Seharusnya sesederhana itu.

_Namun, tetap saja,_

_“Apakah menurutmu permainan ini_

_tidak sesulit itu untuk dimainkan sendiri, Boboiboy?”_

**Author's Note:**

>  _Ben 10_ milik Cartoon Network.  
>  _Hansel and Gretel_ milik Grimm Bersaudara.
> 
> Akhirnya, bisa nyetor untuk minggu pertama, akhirnya! Semoga tidak keluar dari tema, subtema, dan _prompt_ -nya. Terima kasih sudah membaca!  
>  **Nairel Raslain.**


End file.
